Partagé entre deux mondes…
by Aglaya Arkhanguelsk
Summary: La vision d'Eren face à ce monde peuplé d'horreurs en tout genre. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil.


Bonjour, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Voilà un moment que je n'ai pas réécrit. Cet OS risque d'être plus court que les autres. Toutes mes excuses. Il me fallait un entraînement avant de pouvoir retaper de longs paragraphes à nouveau. Du coup, cet entraînement tombait à pic pour une fanfiction qui me tenait à cœur récemment. Veuillez être indulgent si vous trouvez des erreurs. Elles sont tout à fait normales, je n'ai pas essayé de reproduire les événements exacts. Si vous trouvez des défauts, veuillez, je vous prie, ne pas en tenir rigueur. Ensuite, je tiens juste à rappeler que les personnages en eux-mêmes ne m'appartiennent pas. Bien entendu, je ne reçois aucune rémunération. Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **PARTAGE ENTRE DEUX MONDES**

" _Dans ce monde, l'on n'a que la terreur pour se défendre contre l'angoisse."_

Alors que cette phrase se répète en boucle dans ma tête, je regarde autour de moi. Sonné par cette nouvelle attaque que nous avons dû donner, ou du moins, cette nouvelle excursion en dehors des murs, je tente de faire le vide. Ai-je vraiment le temps ? De penser, je veux dire. Sur ma monture, je freine soudainement. Hors d'haleine, mon cheval se met à brouter tranquillement tandis que j'admire le paysage qui m'entoure.

Je suis seul. Où sont passés les autres ? Un titan nous a tous éloignés. J'ai perdu de vue mes amis, mes équipiers. Une crainte me saisit le ventre, me torturant comme à chaque fois qu'un de mes proches quitte mon champ de vision sont-ils morts ? Je ne l'espère pas. Je ne devrai même pas me poser la question. Dans ce monde, nous n'avons pas droit à l'amour, à l'amitié. Nous ne devons pas laisser nos émotions nous submerger. Cette règle, qui pourtant me semble tout à fait logique, je ne la suis pas. Oui, j'ai peur à chaque sortie. Oui, je souhaite que mes amis restent en vie. Plusieurs fois, je me suis surpris à prier pour rester en vie alors qu'un titan se ruait vers nous. A maintes reprises, j'ai été déconcerté par mes propres pensées. Alors que je m'empressais de foncer vers la Mort qui me tendait les bras, j'espérais survivre. J'espérais que les mains du titan se saisirait de mes voisins, et non de moi. Suis-je un monstre ? Non, je suis simplement humain.

Et pourtant … Malgré ce genre de pensées, je sais que je n'hésiterai pas à me sacrifier pour sauver la vie de mes amis. Je chercherai par tous moyens de les venger si je ne parviens pas à arracher ces personnes à une mort certaine.

Une fois à l'abri derrière les murs, je les observais. Ils étaient si hauts. Infranchissables. Jamais je n'ai essayé de m'enfuir de ce lieu. Il était, pour moi, source de bien-être, de réconfort. Je me sentais bien, malgré les cris que je pouvais entendre le soir. Certains soldats ne supportaient pas la perte d'êtres chers. Ils se mettaient à crier, à hurler à la mort, comme des fous. Je ne les comprenais pas. J'ai pourtant perdu ma mère. Puis, mon père. Du moins, je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis qu'il m'a fait franchir ces murs pour me protéger. Nous étions si nombreux dans ce lieu que j'ignorais si je pouvais le reconnaître parmi toutes ces personnes.

Dans ma chambre, je fermais les yeux, dans le but de dormir. Même après tous ces mois enfermés dans cette cellule, j'avais encore du mal à y trouver le sommeil. Après tout, depuis que je suis jeune, je m'endors sur de bons lits, dans des positions confortables, dans ma maison, auprès de ma famille. Je n'avais plus ce plaisir-là. Je n'avais plus tout cela. Dorénavant, j'étais forcé de dormir dans une position plus que désagréable, attaché par de multiples chaînes. Tout cela parce qu'ils avaient peur de moi. Pourquoi ? J'étais de leur côté, non ? Alors pourquoi pensaient-ils que je pouvais, à tout moment, me retourner contre eux ? Quelle idée stupide.

Cependant, je dois bien avouer qu'il y a une personne en qui je vouais une certaine admiration. Le Caporal Levi Ackerman. Il était la seule personne qui susciter ce genre de ressenti chez moi. Il y avait toujours le Commandant Erwin Smith, et même si je ne blâmais pas son intelligence et son sang-froid face à l'horreur de la guerre que nous menions, il n'égalait pas Levi à mes yeux.

Le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. J'avais beau essayer de faire le vide, ou de penser à des choses plutôt positives, en vain. La déprime me gagnait. Mais je ne le voulais pas. Un cri se fit entendre dans la pièce plus loin. _Tu n'es pas à plaindre,_ manquais-je de lui répondre, _tu vis bien. Tu n'es pas attaché. Tu n'es pas obligé de te contorsionner pour dormir ne serait-ce que deux minutes. Arrête de te plaindre, et va de l'avant. Ne reste pas bloqué sur tes plaies passées. Relève-toi, et elles se refermeront._ A cet instant précis, je ne me rendis pas compte que je parlais réellement. Enfin, je venais de murmurer ces paroles comme une prière. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que finalement, je ne parlais qu'à moi, et à personne d'autres. Comme si la personne m'avait entendu, les cris s'étaient tus. Je pu me replonger dans ma folie passagère qui n'avait pour but que de trouver le sommeil. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose dormir. Et plus je le souhaitais, plus je sentais ce but m'échapper. Les bras de Morphée me fuyaient.

Dans un soupir, je rouvris les yeux pour fixer le vide face à moi. La pièce ne contenait aucun effet personnel. Je n'y avais pas droit. J'étais comme un prisonnier. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'étais à demi-titan. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts de ma main les personnes qui s'en réjouissaient. J'avais envie de toucher les murs. Au moins pour essayer de penser à autre chose, comme par exemple, la fraîcheur de cet endroit livide. J'avais une soudaine envie de poser mon front contre ce mur, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de bouger. J'étais tout simplement lié, enchaîné à mon lit. Nouveau soupir. Je voulais sortir de ce lieu déplorable. Le Commandant m'avait promis de me libérer au moins une journée si j'étais sage. Cela paraît étrange dit comme cela, mais c'était le cas. Quant au Caporal, lui, il m'a simplement fait promettre de ne plus me mordre. Du moins, pas sans raison valable. J'ai obéis. Pourquoi devrai-je désobéir à mes supérieurs ? J'avoue que le Caporal m'a fait jurer sans rien me promettre en échange. J'aurai peut-être dû discuter, mais je savais que je n'aurai pas tenu cinq minutes à tenter de contourner ses ordres.

Un sourire vint étirer mes lèvres alors que je pouffais doucement rien qu'à l'idée de m'imaginer essayer de tenir tête à mes supérieurs. J'étais peut-être impulsif, mais pas suicidaire. En regardant toujours devant moi, je perdis peu à peu mon sourire. Je ne pouvais pas me familiariser avec le reste du Bataillon puisque je me retrouvais très souvent enfermé ici. Au début, je prenais les repas avec eux. Mais, depuis peu, ils trouvaient que je faisais de plus en plus de crises incontrôlables. Alors ils m'ont finalement enfermé. Les soldats avaient peur de moi. Vivre sous le même toit qu'un titan en liberté, cela ne les rassurait pas. Ils préféraient s'en débarrasser et l'enfermer à défaut de pouvoir me tuer.

Mes sentiments étaient partagés. J'aimais les humains. Enfin, je me battais pour eux. A leurs côtés. Pas contre eux. Je n'étais pas le méchant dans l'histoire. Il y avait bien pire le titan Colossal, le cuirassé. Il fallait découvrir leur identité. Mais non, comme ils m'avaient moi, et au lieu de me voir comme un atout pour l'humanité, c'était suffisant pour me cracher dessus.

Mes yeux se lèvent vers le plafond. Ma vision se trouble. Au lieu dépravé, sombre et repoussant, à l'aspect semblable à une prison, se mêlèrent une vision d'un endroit éclairé d'un dégradé blanc et de jaune. Cette soudaine lumière me fit mal aux yeux. Cela me fit comme l'effet d'un flash. Au même moment, ma tête me lançait. Je la baissais aussitôt dans l'espoir que cela passe. Mais le mal ne fit qu'empirer. Je regrettais aussitôt le mouvement. Que s'était-il passé ? Je l'ignorais.

Un cliquetis singulier me fit dresser les oreilles. Je levais un regard intrigué vers la porte de barreaux alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit, faisant jaillir de nouveaux rayons de soleil qui m'agressèrent le visage. Je dus détourner le regard pour ne pas être trop aveuglé. C'était étrange. Je voyais pourtant à travers les barreaux. D'où provenait cette lumière alors ? Enfin, peu importe. Mon regard était dorénavant focalisé sur le nouvel arrivant en uniforme. Il s'agissait d'Hanji. Elle aussi faisait partie de mes supérieurs. Alors qu'elle me détachait, elle posa un plateau devant moi remplit de diverses aliments. J'avalais plusieurs bouchées. Non … Je dévorais ! En fait, j'avais carrément la dalle. Et ce, non sans douleur. J'étais resté trop longtemps dans la même position, et tous mes membres étaient endoloris. Ils me criaient de bouger moins vite. Mais je ne les écoutais pas.

Alors que je mangeais, elle déposa une main sur ma tête. Je n'y prêtais aucune attention particulière. Elle était fan de titans après tout. Il était normal que, pour moi, elle éprouve une certaine fascination, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherai. Bien que ces derniers temps, elle se montrait un peu plus tendre envers un simple soldat. A moins que je sois fou, je la trouvais moins folle que d'ordinaire. Mais soit, elle choisit d'être qui elle veut. Je dévorais toujours le plat alors que je sentis sa main frotter doucement ma tête. J'avoue que cela m'a fait du bien. Comme si cela m'apaiser. Mais je n'en dirai rien. Je ne suis pas un chien. Lentement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler avec une douceur qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

 **« Alors Eren, tu te sens comment aujourd'hui ?**

─ **Bah, comme d'hab,** répondis-je entre deux bouchées. **Mal partout à force de dormir ici.**

─ **Mais tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas te sortir.**

─ **Je le sais. Vous avez trop peur que je me transforme et que je m'en prenne à vous tous,** soupirai-je en repoussant le plateau vide, pris d'une soudaine envie de dormir.

─ **Je vois,** déclara-t-elle, évasive alors qu'elle nota quelques mots sur son calepin avant de me regarder à nouveau. **Tu n'as pas essayé de te mordre ?  
─ Non, je ne pouvais pas, et je n'avais aucun intérêt à le faire. J'ai promis que je le ferai seulement en situation critique. **

─ **D'accord,** souffla-t-elle enfin avant de se lever dans un soupir. **»**

Elle semblait dépitée, comme si elle avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle. Je l'ai remarqué dès son arrivée. Elle avait du mal à cacher ses angoisses. Enfin, je ne la connaissais pas tant que cela. Mais à ce que je savais, elle était toujours débordante de joie, et d'excitation face aux titans. Il y avait un problème. Actuellement. Là, chez elle. Je ne pouvais le déceler. Mais je n'étais pas très doué pour analyser les gens. Rapidement, et face à cette soudaine fatigue assommante, je me résignais face à toutes ces questions.

Je la vis hésiter. Elle me regardait en me rattachant à ces chaînes que je trainerai probablement tout au long de ma vie. Même lorsque nous aurons vaincu les titans, la population me craindra moi pour mes pouvoirs étranges. Je n'eus pas la force de soupirer. Alors que je me laissais entraîner dans ce sommeil lourd, je sentis une dernière fois la main de ma supérieure venir me caresser la tête. C'était doux, agréable et chaud. Presque rassurant.

Finalement, je sombrais…

* * *

Quelque chose me tira de mon sommeil. Comme mon instinct qui me hurlait de fuir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la peur me tenaillait le ventre. La fin serait-elle proche ? Aussitôt, j'ouvris les yeux en secouant faiblement la tête, comme pour me sortir une dernière fois de ce coma d'une nuit. Ma tête comme mon corps me semblait lourd. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été assommé, et non de m'être endormi paisiblement. La nuit n'avait pas apporté ces fruits aucune sensation de repos. Bien au contraire. Je me sentais encore fatigué. Battant doucement des cils pour habituer mes yeux à la lumière de la pièce, je fronçais les sourcils afin de ne pas trop aggraver mes maux de têtes. Une silhouette se dessiner dans la lumière face à moi, me cachant la vision que j'avais de la porte. Je plissais les yeux, cherchant à deviner de qui il s'agissait. Je pu aisément reconnaître le Caporal. Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors qu'une lueur admirative, voire candide illumina mon regard. Sincèrement, ce personnage évoquait en moi une frayeur et une véhémence qui se compensaient. C'était comme une balance parfaitement équilibrée.

En me voyant, ce fut comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Il poussa un soupir, avant de tirer une chaise à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il s'assit dessus après avoir pris soin de l'épousseter. Je n'avais jamais vu un soldat aussi soigneux, et rigoureux sur l'hygiène, et le ménage. Alors que j'observais à nouveau son visage impassible, je sentis quelque chose d'étrange. Oui, comme avec Hanji la veille, il y avait un problème dont ils avaient des difficultés à me parler. Ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression que mes supérieurs m'éviter, comme s'ils me laissaient pourrir dans mon coin. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, hein ? Puisqu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui…

Levi se pinça l'arête du nez, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Etrange. Lui qui me semblait si direct d'habitude. Finalement, il me détacha, avant de se rasseoir. Il prit le calepin qu'avait sa collègue hier, lisant en biais les inscriptions faites dessus :

 **« Ecoute, gamin, nous devons parler.**

─ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

─ **Pour être clair, il n'y a aucun titan** , répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

─ **Plus de … Mais on a gagné alors ? L'humanité est libérée !** déclarais-je en souriant grandement, presque naïvement. **C'est une bonne nou─ …**

─ **Eren, écoute-moi. Il n'y a pas de titan. Il n'y en a jamais eu.  
─ … Quoi ?  
─ Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête. **

─ … **Non,** tentais-je vainement de me défendre comme pour me convaincre moi-même. **Non, c'est faux. Je … Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi je vois tout ça ? Et vous n'êtes pas mon supérieur ? Vous n'êtes pas Levi Ackerman ? Qui êtes-vous dans ce cas ?**

─ **Si,** soupira-t-il, agacé par la tournure de cette conversation. **Je suis Levi Ackerman. Mais je ne suis pas Caporal. Je suis un infirmier chargé de veiller sur un malade. Erwin Smith n'est pas Commandant. En réalité, c'est le médecin qui supervise ta santé. Il diagnostique les problèmes dont tu souffres, et tente de soulager ton état mental. »**

Plus il parlait, plus je sentais mon ventre se tordre. J'étais pris d'une soudaine envie de vomir. Alors qu'il continuait à déblatérer sur la réalité, mes yeux tentaient de m'envoyer deux informations différentes. Une fausse, et l'autre véritable. Je voyais le Caporal dans son uniforme militaire, puis, peu à peu, par des flashs assez brutaux, une blouse blanche remplaçait son costume. Je sentais mon regard s'embuer de larmes. Depuis quand étais-je ici ?

Mon crâne me lançait avec violence. C'était la limite du supportable. Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tant elle me faisait souffrir. Finalement, je me retournais pour vomir au coin de mon lit. Une fois encore, une série de flashs tenta de me montrer la réalité en face. Les chaînes auxquelles j'étais attaché et qui m'empêchaient de bouger n'étaient d'autre qu'une camisole de force. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que les larmes se décidèrent à ruisseler le long de mes joues. Paniqué, comme sous le choc, je regardais autour de moi comme si je venais de découvrir l'endroit où je me trouvais. Ce qui, au fond, était le cas. Une fois encore, des images se superposèrent. L'imagination et le réel. Le cachot dans lequel j'étais enfermé laissait alors place à un lieu blanc, dont les murs semblent recouverts de mousse afin d'éviter tout risque de coups.

Comme en lisant ma détresse, Levi me laisse d'abord respirer un peu, avant de poursuivre son récit :

 **« Nous sommes en 1946, Eren. Il y a quelques années, durant la guerre, tu as assisté à la mort de ta famille. Pour résumé, en voulant fuir le long d'un chemin avec la population, des avions ennemis vous ont attaqué. Une bombe a explosé juste en face de toi. Tu as été le seul indemne entre ta mère, et ta sœur. Ton oncle, que tu n'as cessé d'appeler père d'ailleurs, t'a amené ici en découvrant que tu souffrais d'un traumatisme. Ton véritable père est porté disparu d'ailleurs. La guerre est terminée. Cependant, nous avions beau essayé de te rappeler l'année, tu ne revenais pas. Tu restais cloîtré dans ce monde que tu t'es créé,** soupira-t-il une nouvelle fois. **Les personnes que tu appelles titans ne sont autres que les ennemis lorsque tu as parlé d'un titan Colossal qui aurait détruit le mur, ce n'était que des canons qui avaient touché l'entrée de l'asile, provoquant la fuite, la destruction, et la mort de beaucoup de nos patients, ainsi que quelques-uns de notre personnel.**

─ **Mais …**

─ **Ton cerveau n'a fait que se réfugier dans un lieu qu'il considérait comme sûr. Bien que le choix de l'histoire reste tout de même traumatisant,** ajouta-t-il d'un air pensif avant que son esprit ne se ferme à nouveau. **Malheureusement, chaque tentative de te ramener a échoué. Tu faisais semblant de comprendre avant de replonger dans ton monde dès le lendemain. Mon supérieur a pris une décision assez lourde, et Hanji et moi voulions faire une dernière tentative. »**

A ces mots, la concernée entra à son tour, la moue triste. Etrangement, je vis comme une différence entre la réalité, et mon imagination. Leurs visages étaient marqués par l'horreur de la guerre, oui. Mais pas celle que je menais. Ils avaient le teint blême, et des cernes sous les yeux. Pour ma part, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais vu mon visage dans un miroir. Et, en apprenant tout cela, je n'avais aucune envie de voir mon reflet.

La bouche entrouverte, silencieux, je levais le regard vers la femme en blouse immaculée, la suppliant pour que tout cela ne soit qu'un mensonge. Elle fuyait mon regard. Ce n'était pas la femme fan de titans que je me suis inventé. Ce n'était pas l'homme froid, et discret que j'avais imaginé. Tout cela n'était que dans ma tête. Ils leur ressemblaient physiquement et portaient les mêmes noms, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Je pus même distinguer une bague à l'annulaire d'Hanji. Dans mes souvenirs, il ne me semblait pas qu'elle en avait une. Elle prit la parole :

 **« Hier soir, je n'ai pas eu la force de réessayer,** avoua-t-elle, quelque peu honteuse de sa faiblesse. **A chaque tentative, la réalité était si violente que nos informations étaient à nouveau effacées par ton cerveau. Nous avions beau essayé des techniques différentes, à chaque fois, cela revenait à la même chose. Je suis désolée Eren. Nous avons échoué. Nous n'avons pas pu te ramener. »**

Je restais interdit face à ces déclarations. Que pouvais-je dire ? _Je suis fou_ , voilà ce que j'avais pensé à cet instant précis. Je les regardais tour à tour. Je pouvais voir que cet échec touchait profondément la femme. J'ignorais ce qui avait pu autant la chambouler en moi. J'ignorais depuis quand j'étais ici. Peut-être deux années, peut-être plus. Rien n'était certain pour moi. Tout ce que je pouvais remarquer, c'était qu'Hanji s'était attachée à moi. Il y avait des gestes qui ne trompaient pas. Comme celui de me frotter la tête avec une tendresse qui lui semblait rare.

Alors que je baissais la tête vers mes mains, laissant le silence régner en maître dans la pièce, je pus distinguer des traces sur mes mains. Après une brève analyse, je compris qu'il s'agissait des morsures que je me faisais pour me transformer. Je comprenais mieux la camisole, et la promesse faite au Capo─… A l'infirmier. L'espace d'un instant, je fermais les yeux. Les plaies avaient laissé des cicatrices. J'avais dû mordre profondément. Très profondément pour en garder d'aussi grandes traces. _Je suis fou_ , me répétais-je inlassablement.

 **« Eren, il y a quelque chose que l'on doit te dire. Peut-être que tu aurais oublié d'ici-là,** pria-t-elle en son for intérieur alors qu'elle prit une profonde inspiration. **Le Dr. Erwin a pris une décision à ton sujet. Il a toujours fait de choix durs, mais justes …**

─ **Accouche Hanji…** s'impatienta Levi.

─ **Il a pris la décision de te faire subir une opération qui consiste à sectionner des fibres nerveuses du lobe frontal du cerveau. Pour parler de façon plus vulgaire, cela coupe toute connexion entre tes neurones. Ton corps fonctionnera toujours, hein ? Mais ton cerveau ne parviendra plus vraiment à gérer les informations reçu par tes sens…  
─ Autrement dit ?** ce fut à mon tour de m'impatienter.

─ **Autrement dit, tu seras un légume** , répondit Levi de but en blanc.

─ … **Quand ?**

─ **Le plus tôt possible. Maintenant si tu t'en sens capable. Sinon, demain quand tu auras tout oublié. »**

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que je baissais la tête une fois encore. Je ne le voulais pas. Mais, si je n'acceptais pas, je replongerais dans ce monde d'horreur où, au final, je me sentirais encore plus seul maintenant que je savais que tout y était factice. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants. Avais-je vraiment le choix ? Non. Je me levais, avec lenteur, observant les infirmiers tour à tour. Comprenant mon choix, ils se levèrent à leur tour, sortant de la pièce. Ils ne me remirent pas la camisole, considérant que mes derniers mouvements pouvaient être libres. Ils savaient que je ne fuirais pas. Non, j'étais encore trop sonné par la succession de nouvelles.

Tout au long de la marche, Hanji expliqua la technique qu'ils allaient employer afin de me pratiquer une lobotomie. Rien que de repenser à cela me donnait un frisson, et faisait hérisser mon échine. Ils utiliseront la méthode de la leucotomie frontale trans-orbitaire. Il s'agissait une technique nouvelle inventée il y a peu. Elle était beaucoup plus hygiénique que les précédentes. Mais j'écoutais l'infirmière à lunettes d'une oreille distraite. A vrai dire, j'étais plus concentré sur le couloir qui me menait droit à la mort. Autour de moi se trouvait plein d'autres salles. Je devinais aisément qu'il s'agissait d'autres cellules où étaient enfermés d'autres fous.

Marchant dans le couloir de la Mort, j'écoutais mon cœur marteler ma poitrine. La peur me saisissait. Comment pouvais-je rester calme ? Je venais d'apprendre que pendant des années, je m'étais inventé un monde qui n'existait pas. Que j'étais fou. Que ma famille avait été décimée lors d'une guerre contre de simples humains. Que j'allais devenir définitivement une loque…

Arrivé dans la pièce, je n'avais qu'une envie que tout se déroule le plus rapidement possible. Alors que je m'allongeais sur le siège que m'avait montré Hanji, les deux infirmiers m'attachèrent au fauteuil. L'opération devait être douloureuse. Je priais intérieurement pour que tout se passe très vite. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le médecin s'approcha de moi. Il me détailla longuement, comme s'il s'excusait à sa manière de l'intervention qu'il allait faire.

 **« Levi, tiens la paupière,** ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave. **»**

Le concerné s'exécuta, refusant de me regarder une dernière fois. Il se contenta de suivre son supérieur des yeux, puis de fixer Hanji. Cette dernière vint me prendre la main, alors que le blond en blouse blanche s'avança de moi. Il approcha le pic à glace de ma paupière. Je sentais mon sang passer dans mes tempes à toute vitesse. La peur montait en flèche alors qu'un tintement soudain retentit. Signe qu'il venait d'apporter le coup fatal.

* * *

Après l'opération, Hanji relâcha la main du brun, tournant finalement son regard vers lui. Avec tristesse, elle put découvrir le visage morne, et vide d'Eren. Il fixait au loin, devant lui. Son cœur se serra face à la vision qu'elle avait de lui. Lentement, elle vient lui caresser la joue alors qu'Erwin rangeait les instruments. Levi se contentait de regarder sa collègue faire, sans mot. Cette dernière fut prise d'une envie de pleurer. La gorge nouée, le regard embué de larmes, elle releva ses lunettes pour venir essuyer ses yeux d'un revers de la main. Le jeune garçon ressemblait à son fils unique âgé de 15 ans parti à la guerre vers la fin de celle-ci. Il n'est jamais revenu depuis. Difficile à croire que si elle avait pu cacher son enfant, elle n'aurait pas eu à entendre les mots annonçant sa mort. A quelques jours près de la fin de la guerre. Il n'était parti que quelques semaines tout au plus.  
L'infirmière fut prise de sanglot, mais tenta de cacher sa peine. Levi finit par la rejoindre, passant un bras autour d'elle comme pour la consoler à sa manière. Il lui releva la tête, et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'éloignant discrètement du corps d'Eren. Ce dernier semblait vide. Sans âme. Les deux mondes dans lesquels il vivait ne se retrouvait plus qu'en un. Le brun vivait ailleurs.


End file.
